


Beach Day

by modestfuckup



Series: Get Beached 2020 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Fat!Derek, Get Beached 2020, M/M, Omega!Stiles, Past Mpreg, Weight Gain, alpha!Derek, beach, chubby!Stiles, feeder!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestfuckup/pseuds/modestfuckup
Summary: This is an entry for Get Beached 2020, a chubby!Kink summer event.Challenge Week (2500+)Stiles and Derek take the kids to the beach and they each notice how the other has changed compared to last year.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Get Beached 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I really like this AU, so I'm gonna keep rolling with it. This is set two(ish) years after the Dad Tax, Lizzy is now 8, Paige is 3, and Dustin is 2.  
> Don't ask me how old Stiles and Derek are lol. 
> 
> I also thought it would be /criminal/ to not have a beach themed fic during a beach themed event. Also! There's ice cream! There is a little bit of Adult Mischief **wink wink** at the end. I had a lot of fun writing this!  
> I hope you enjoy!

The girls want to go to the beach. Lizzy initiates the begging and Paige, only being three but fiercely wants to be like her big sister, begs alongside her. 

“Please Papa? We haven’t been to the beach in  _ FOREVER!”  _ Lizzy claims. Stiles stands in the kitchen preparing lunch. He thinks back in his mind, trying to remember the last time they’d been to the beach. It was probably last summer, he remembers because it was Dustin’s first time there and he  _ hated _ the hot sand. 

“Did you ask Dad?” Stiles wonders, putting the finishing touches on the ham and cheese sandwiches for the kids. 

“He’s gonna say yes,” Lizzy argues. Paige stands next to her wobbly on her little legs. 

“That’s not a real answer. Go ask him,” Stiles says as he slices the sandwiches into triangles, because only heathens cut their sandwiches into squares. Lizzy huffs with annoyance and turns on her heels to the living room where Derek is. Stiles places the sandwiches on plates, filling the separated compartments with grapes and some pudding. Paige stays with Stiles, knowing it’s nearly time to eat.

Derek sits on the couch, his heavy belly spread out on his lap in front of him, legs spread apart to make room for it. Dustin is with him, curling up to his soft sides for a nap. All the kids have Derek wrapped up around their finger. The TV chatters and Derek watches. 

“Daddy?” Lizzy asks, sitting on the other side of her dad, pulling into his side too. 

“Yes baby girl?” 

“Can we go to the beach?” she asks, she bats her eyes for effect, but she knows she doesn’t need it. 

“Why do you want to go to the beach?”

“We haven’t been in forever and I want to go,” Lizzy explains like it’s the only logical answer. 

Derek pretends to think about it for a second, “What did Papa say?”

“To ask you,” she answers.

Derek lets out a little huff, of course Stiles would leave it up to Derek. “Of course baby. How does tomorrow sound?” 

“Perfect! Thanks Daddy!” She gets up from her spot and leans over to kiss Derek’s cheek. “Papa! Daddy said yes!” Lizzy screams as she runs back to the kitchen. 

The morning is full or preparation for the beach. Stiles packs lunches for everyone, and a little extra just in case. 

Lizzy complains about her swimsuit, claiming it’s too small for her, but Stiles knows it fits her fine. “It’s for  _ babies _ Papa. I’m not a baby anymore. I’m  _ eight _ !” Stiles thinks it may also be that the suit matches with Paige’s and promises her she’ll get a new suit next year. She isn’t happy with this, and she knows by the end of the day she’ll get Derek to buy her one online. 

Paige’s swimsuit is a bit small on her, she’s grown so much, and Stiles didn’t even think to get her a new one. It’s not like they go swimming all that often in the first place. 

Dustin’s little swim trunks are way too small. He’s two now and seeing the little trunks demonstrates how much he’s grown in the past year. Stiles puts him in normal cargo shorts, knowing the child will stay with Stiles and Derek on the towels under the umbrella. Slowly, Stiles packs up the car with their food and supplies. He manages to find some old toys in the garage and throws them in there for good measure too. 

The girls are ready to go, so Stiles heads to his own room to change into his trunks and finds Derek on their bed. 

“Hey, ready to go?” Stiles asks. 

“Yeah, are you?” Derek says, pushing himself off the bed. He stands and his belly is proud in front of him, the shirt he’s wearing has the sleeves cut up, revealing his thick upper arms. It hangs over his belly, and is short enough that the smallest sliver of skin peeks out from under it. The shirt says “Big Fat Alpha.”

“Yeah, I just have to change real quick,” Stiles shucks of his own pants and shirt, digging through their drawers to find his trunks. He finds them, a blue and orange plaid, and shimmies them on. They fit, but they’re tight. The draw string is pulled to it’s limit and the elastic at the waist is pulled tight around his back, causing a muffin top to reveal itself. 

“Oh,” Derek says, looking at Stiles. 

“What?” Stiles says, pulling a shirt over his head, hiding the array of stretch marks around his belly from when he was pregnant with Dustin. Stiles’ body hadn’t bounced back as quickly as it did after he had Lizzy or Paige. Instead, the baby weight he gained clinged stubbornly to his midsection, but Derek doesn’t think these trunks fit him like this last year. 

“You’ve got a muffin top,” Derek says as he moves to where Stiles is standing. He pinches at the overflowing flesh through his shirt. His belly bumps into Stiles back, and he has to really lean forward to place a kiss on Stiles cheek from behind him. 

“That’s always been there,” Stiles excuses, turning to look at Derek. 

“Hmm, no it wasn’t. These fit you last year,” Derek teases, Stiles can scent his arousal in the air. 

“Stop it, we have a day planned with the kids,” Stiles fights, though it’s a lackluster argument. 

“Ugh, fine. But when we get home,” Derek motions with his eyebrows to the bed. 

“When we get home,” Stiles promises, rolling his eyes fondly. 

They both exit their bedroom, and see the girls on the couch with Dustin sitting with them. 

“Everyone ready?” Stiles calls. A symphony of excitement comes from Lizzy and Paige, Dustin seems concerned, it reminds Stiles a lot of when he and Derek first met. 

They all pack into the car, Stiles in the passenger seat, Derek driving. Stiles gets all the kids buckled in, and secure. He goes over his mental checklist once more before letting Derek drive off. The seat is pushed all the way back, and Stiles can see how much more his belly pushes into the steering wheel. He thinks fondly to when they went to Disney a few years ago. 

The beach is crowded, which was to be expected--this is California after all. Derek finds a parking spot and parallel parks the car. 

Derek carries Dustin and Paige, each tucked into an arm and his sides. They both laugh as Derek overexaduates a sway in his steps through the sand. Stiles watches and wonders if he’s doing it on purpose or if it's an accommodation he’s doing to not lose his balance on the sand. Lizzy helps Stiles with a couple of the bags from the trunk of the van. 

The family finds a nice spot close enough to the water that Stiles can keep an eye on Lizzy and Paige, but far enough that they don’t have to worry about the tides coming up and getting their stuff wet. 

Lizzy, naturally, wants to launch herself into the ocean and swim but Stiles manages to hold her back just long enough to get some sunscreen on her. Paige is more patient, happy to wait with her Daddy while Stiles lathers her sweet little face with SPF 50. Stiles sets up Derek’s chair, a special wide set chair that is low enough that it fits under the umbrella Stiles has, but high enough that it’s not on the sand and he won’t get stuck sitting down. Derek plops down with Dustin still in his arms. 

Stiles sets up the umbrella, and keeps an eye on Lizzy as she runs in and out of the water. Stiles sets up his own chair and sits next to Derek. Even though Dustin may not spend a lot of time away from then, Stiles still covers him with sunscreen, just in case. 

Lizzy comes back and gets page and a few of the toys while they head back to the waterline. The girls dig in the mud, Paige tries to make a small tower, but the water is too wet to keep a solid shape. Dustin stays tucked into Derek’s side. Stiles can see that he’s starting to doze, one of his hands curled into the fabric of Derek’s shirt. 

Stiles pulls out a book, and Derek keeps an eye on the girls. Eventually, Lizzy comes and begs Derek to join them in the water. He is helpless to say no. Derek hands Dustin off to Stiles, who fusses as he settles with Stiles under the shade. After a few heaves, Derek manages to stand from his chair, and he gets pulled to the water by an 8 year-old. 

From their spot, Stiles pulls out his phone and takes a few pictures. Derek touches the water and sends a sad look back to Stiles, indicating the water is colder than he would like, but Lizzy and Paige have had time to acclimate to the temperature, and haul him in with little pity. 

With their dad, they can go farther into the water, both of the girls cling to Stiles, Lizzy on his back, trying to crawl on his shoulders, and Paige bringing herself into the side. Stiles takes a few more pictures, he even gets Dustin to pose for a selfie. 

Stiles looks at the pictures, especially the ones of Derek walking--being dragged— to the water. He looks so  _ big _ . The steady feeding from now three kids did not bode well for Derek’s waistline. Stiles stares at his big ass in those trunks and wonders if those are the same ones from the previous year, they can’t be, they fit him too well. Stiles makes a note that when they get home, while Derek obsesses over the muffin top he knows he doesn’t have, he’ll have to weigh Derek again, it’s been a while. 

Eventually, the girls come running back to their spot on the dry sand, Derek walks a few paces behind them. The shirt he’s wearing clings to his body in obscene ways. Stiles wishes he was shirtless, but he also knows that Derek doesn’t like to show off his ridiculously hot bod to anyone but Stiles. 

“Papa, we’re hungry!” Lizzy announces before plopping herself on the blanket and bringing a towel around her. 

Stiles immediately gets some water bottles for the girls, they chug them after playing and swimming for nearly an hour. Dustin is fast asleep on his chest, so Stiles feels guilty as he tries to move to get the sandwiches out from the cooler. Derek appears and finishes for him, seeing their son fast asleep. 

“Boom, sandwich for you,” he says handing one to Lizzy, “one for you,” for Paige, “one for you,” Stiles, “and two for me!” His sandwiches has more meat and cheese in them than the girls’ or Stiles'. They eat, Lizzy talks Stiles’ ear off about what they did in the water (played mermaids, “Daddy was King Triton!”) and what their after lunch plans are (sea shell hunting). Derek finishes Paige’s sandwich.

A man with an ice cream cart comes by, and Lizzy immediately asks Derek if they can get ice cream. Derek silently asks Stiles, but Lizzy is already asking the man for a double scoop chocolate cone. Paige gets the rainbow sherbert, Stiles tells her she’s not going to like it because it’s not real ice cream, but she wants the rainbows. Dustin has woken up and taken a few nibbles of his sandwich, so they get him a small vanilla. Derek gets a triple scoop strawberry, and Stiles ops for nothing, knowing he’s going to eat Paige’s sherbert. 

Low and behold, Paige  _ doesn’t _ like the sherbert. Heart broken, she asks if her Papa wants it, Stiles accepts, Derek lets her steal a few bites from his pink ice cream. 

“Daddy, I’m fully,” Lizzy says only one scoop in. 

“Can I have some?” Paige asks. 

“No! It’s for Daddy!” Lizzy holds the cone to Derek, who is still working on his own ice cream (one scoop left). Paige seemed to understand and backed off, instead asking Stiles if she can have Dustin’s. Derek happily takes it into his other free hand and begins to alternate between the two flavors

Lizzy and Paige run back to the shoreline. Stiles decides he wants to dip his feet in the water and carries Dustin with him. The water is cold, and Dustin does not like the feeling of the cold wet sand, and as soon as Stiles puts him down he’s asking to be picked up again. Paige and Lizzy run around, adding shells into a bucket they brought using a shovel they did not bring. 

The splash in the water a bit more, cleaning of the shells as best they can before running back to Derek to show them their excavations. 

Eventually, Paige starts to get tired too, and as soon as Lizzy loses her playmate she is ready to go home. Stiles makes a trip to the car alone, leaving Derek with the kids while he carries a bit of their stuff, knowing none of the kids are going to want to walk back to the car when there are dads to carry them. 

When they get home, Paige and Dustin are fast asleep in their car seats. Lizzy is awake and talking, but she stopped making sense a while ago and Stiles thinks after a quick shower she’s going to take a nap. 

True to his prediction, all the kids quickly shower off the sand and sea from their little bodies and tuck themselves into their beds for a nap. 

Once Stiles and Derek get them set, and promise to wake them in a little bit, they go back to their room. Derek lays on the bed, legs and arms spread out, exhausted from the day. Stiles feels the same way. His belly protrudes high into the air, a big ball of soft doughy flesh Stiles can’t wait to rub later. The shirt is still moist, and clings to the rolls that appear on his back. His belly button is a deep void in the middle of the fabric. 

“No, come on we have to shower,” Stiles argues, knowing that there is going to be sand in their bed.

“But I’m sleepy,” Derek replies, his voice giving away that he’s not sleepy at all and is in fact just trying to get Stiles to join him. 

Stiles doesn’t bother replying, he just goes to Derek’s side of the bed and grabs his hand, pulling gently to get Derek to stand. He does, with a little help from Stiles because of the weird angle, but also because he is getting really big. 

They’re shower is big. They just remodeled it and chose to trade the bathtub for a shower the size of a small closet, so they both could fit. Though, Derek takes up more and more space every time. Stiles isn’t upset by it. 

The water sprays them, and Stiles washes Derek’s back with a handcloth. Derek washes his hair. Finally, Stiles gets to wash Derek’s big Buddah belly, bare and finally on display for him tos see, touch, and love. 

“Oh, hey,” Stiles remembers as he admires Derek and the harsh stretch marks that appear around his belly button, “Is that a new pair of trunks you wore today?” 

“Umm,” Derek responds. “No?” He says like he’s not sure. 

“They’re the same pattern, but they fit you really well, like  _ too _ well,” Stiles says, reaching under Derek’s belly, feeling the weight of it in his hands as he cleans the underside. 

“I could say the same for you,” Derek says, bringing a hand down from his head to Stiles’ waist, pinching his backside. “Don’t think I have forgotten.” 

“Hmmhmm sure,” Stiles rolls his eyes. Stiles leans over, places a hand on Derek’s belly for balance and places a kiss on Derek’s lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Derek kisses him back, pushing him back into the wall with his weight. 

They get out of the shower, Stiles only moderately aroused. 

“When you were playing with the girls, I took some pictures to post on Facebook,” Stiles announces. Stiles shows Derek the pictures, and Derek does look quite big in them. “I’ll make you a deal,” Stiles starts, “I will weigh myself, and if I haven’t gained weight you don’t have to tell me the truth about the trunks, if  _ have _ gained weight, which I haven’t, we have to weight you and you tell me about the trunks. That way we both get a bit of satisfaction.” 

“Deal,” Derek challenges. 

Stiles gets the scale from their bathroom. It’s a heavier duty one than normal, Derek having outgrown the last one when he reached 350. Stiles happily steps onto the scale, confident that he is the same weight at his last doctor’s visit he was a year ago: 182 pounds. He’s so confident that he doesn’t even look down at the digital readout, instead, he looks to Derek for his reaction. Derek’s eyes widen as he looks at the scale, then his face gets really red and he looks up at Stiles, pupils blown. Stiles gets a sinking feeling and immediately looks down to see that his belly almost prevents him from seeing the scale but he sees it, the scale reads 215. 

“30 pounds!?” Stiles exclaims, flinching when he remembers the kids were sleeping. “But… but-” Stiles looks from the scale to Derek, then back to the scale. There’s a full length mirror in their room, Stiles looks up and sees his reflection. He didn’t look different, or at least he didn’t  _ think _ he looked different. But now he sees the thickness of his thighs, his rounder face, the muffin top peeking out over his boxers, the elastic cutting into the soft skin more than he thinks it should. 

“Told you,” Derek brags, crossing his arms over his belly and settling into his place on the bed. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles brings his hands up to his face, realizing that he’s somehow embarrassed by this news. He had no idea. Stiles just didn’t notice that he was putting on weight, he tries to think back and now he remembers he ate Paige’s ice cream when she didn’t want it, he finished Dustin’s sandwich. Most of the time the kids gave Derek their leftovers, but lately, they’ve been giving some to Stiles too. Stiles thinks back and realizes he never fully went back to wearing clothes that weren’t maternity clothes. He never really lost the weight from Dustin so he didn’t really bother with the clothes he wore before. Since the pants are made to accommodate growing bellies, he didn’t notice the pounds packing on. 

Derek looks pleased. No Derek looks  _ delighted _ . “I knew it, I  _ knew _ you were gaining weight, but I didn’t want to say anything.”

“What? You noticed? Why wouldn’t you say anything?!” Stiles looks at Derek. 

“Because you look good no matter what,” Derek admits. It melts Stiles’ heart and he gets off the scale, moving to the bed and kissing Derek’s lips once again. 

“Really?” Stiles asks, feeling a little vulnerable. 

“Of course. You’re the sexiest person on the planet, and a few extra pounds isn’t going to change that,” Derek promises. 

“Aww, thanks Der,” Stiles kisses Derek one more time. As soon as they break the kiss, Stiles starts pushing Derek off the bed. “Come on, it’s your turn.”

Derek stands, and gets on the scale. His belly fully obstructs his view of the readout, so he depends on Stiles to let him know what it says. The last time they weighed Derek, he was just shy of 400, and now the little readout says- 

“463.” Stiles says, looking from Derek to the scale. “Holy shit Der, we weighed you 6 months ago.”

Derek just shrugs. “The kids have been home all summer.” Derek steps off the scale, guided by Stiles’ hand to the bed. Stiles lets Derek lay down, adjusting himself in the center. Stiles thinks Derek looks absolutely massive when he lays like this, his whole body just spread out like this. His belly is high, but now that he’s had time to digest to flattens more to the sides. Stiles Straddles Derek’s wide hips.

“You’re such a good dad,” Stiles praises. 

“Hmmm, you too,” Derek responds. Stiles hands roam Derek’s belly, feeling the dough in between his fingers. Derek’s own hands roam Stiles back and hips, resting on his newly found muffin top, just above his boxers. Derek slips a hand under the fabric and cups Stiles’ ass. 

“Fuck I love you,” Stiles says. 

“I love you too. So much Stiles,” Derek pants out. Stiles can start feeling Derek get hard, his dick still very visible but pressing helplessly against his lower belly fat. Slick starts coming out of Stiles’ hole and he really wants his boxers off  _ now. _

Stiles adjusts himself to try and get them off and then- 

“Papa!” the baby monitor on the night stands comes alive with noise from Dustin’s room. Stiles and Derek both freeze, like Dustin can somehow see them. 

“Fuck,” Stiles says, his own hardening dick going soft as the moment passes. Derek laughs causing his belly to jiggle and wiggle as Stiles dismounts him and gets off the bed. “Duty calls.”

“Duty calls,” Derek agrees as he pushes himself up and looks to Stiles, who digs through the dresser trying to find a new pair of boxers and a tshirt. 

“Paaaappaaaaaaaaaaa!” Dustin calls again, this time louder and longer. 

Stiles opens the door to their room, ready to race up the stairs to see what his son needs. He remembers, “Hey wait, what about the trunks?” 

Derek’s face turns red again, but it’s faint and hidden behind his beard. “I bought a few bigger sizes last year.” 

“I  _ knew  _ it!” Stiles says, taking a couple steps to brag to Derek a little bit more. 

“PAPA!” This time it wasn’t just heard on the baby monitor but Dustin’s call rings through the house. 

“Ugh… this isn’t over!” Stiles calls back as he turns to exit the room and head upstairs. 

Derek stays on the bed and lets out another little laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a comment and a kudos!
> 
> More about [ Get Beached 2020](http://get-beached.tumblr.com/)  
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://modestfuckup.tumblr.com/)


End file.
